


Idea for an AU: The Leftovers

by wonderwhatthisbuttondoes



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: AU, Movie Spoilers, Writing Prompt, shuttlecraft incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes/pseuds/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Jurassic  World' plot bunny, with teeth.<br/>Free to a good home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idea for an AU: The Leftovers

Idea for a post-movie AU: The Leftovers

At some point in the movie (probably after the final battle with the I-Rex), Owen Grady and his Velociraptors are believed dead.  
Owen, knowing this could be his only chance to keep his girls out of the hands of the military/creepy-science complex, decides to keep it that way.  
He and the surviving raptors disappear into the back-country of the island.

The combination of damage to the park from the I-Rex and other dinosaurs getting loose was extensive, and for the time being the park is closed.  
Owen, and any other characters of your choice, are left alone on the island.

Three constants:  
1) /Some/ (or all) of the Raptor-posse survives, and is on at least whistling terms with Owen.  
2) Owen Grady as a character, because let's face it if he's not there the other characters odds of survival go way down anyway.  
3) Owen will either know from the start, or at some point admit to himself, that he could get off the island if he wanted to. What he does with that is up to him.

 

Options/ideas (feel free to add more): 

'Alone' could mean they're literally the only humans left on the island, or that they're just far enough out in the jungle that the staff staying behind to care for the surviving dinosaurs can't find them. Maybe they're a guerrilla band hunting the mercs sent in after the closing of the park to steal the dinosaurs like unwatched nuclear warheads. Maybe Owen stayed accidentally due to accident or injury and just decided not to let his survival be known, rather than deliberately deciding to split at the time of all the chaos.

Maybe the character(s) also left behind with him stayed voluntarily. Maybe they wandered for a time before finding each other. Maybe they really like him. Maybe they're furious with him. Maybe Owen decided to go on the run because he gave the raptors permission to eat someone. Maybe someone just SAID he did, and then died in the ensuing chaos without being proven a liar...

Shuttlecraft-incident couplesfic, or the gathering of a ragtag tribe? Month-long camping trip, or years in isolation? Owen staying on the island alone and someone else returning later to search for him? Other AU elements? Coming-of-age fic? Initially a kidnapping? Long-term relationship develops? Recovery from a serious injury? Baby dinosaurs (or human) from somewhere? This thing is wide open.


End file.
